1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical fiber closures, and more particularly, to rack mountable optical fiber trays for improved optical fiber connection and routing features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communications refer to the medium and the technology associated with the transmission of information as light pulses. Many applications utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between network locations. In order to enable optical communication and the flow of optical signals between network locations, various interconnections must be established between different optical fibers.
In all optical interconnection designs, optical splices and optical fan-out pieces are separated from each other in order to minimize congestion and facilitate replacement of damaged components. However, poor organization designs have resulted in excessive bending and crimping of the optical fibers, which may exceed a minimum bend radius of the optical fibers.
Specifically, a key transmission parameter is signal loss per distance transmitted. Due to the sensitive nature of the core of an optical fiber, there is a need to protect an optical fiber from external sources of stress, such as bending, pressure, and strain, which increase signal loss. For example, an optical fiber should not be bent sharply anywhere along its path. If an optical fiber is bent past a critical angle, portions of transmitted light pulses will not be reflected within the core of the optical fiber, and the light pulses will no longer traverse the optical fiber. These attenuated portions of light pulses result in signal loss and, thus, degradation of signal quality. Moreover, excess stress on an optical fiber may result in breakage of the fiber resulting in total signal loss.
As the need for greater bandwidth for an enterprise increases, additional optical fibers are provided to satisfy such need. Current optical fiber housing designs do not allow for the termination of an increased number of fibers within a limited amount of space, such as a utility room, which requires the design of a fiber management system that provides a high optical density use, nor the ability to combine splices with optical transition pieces, as well as an easy way to replace damaged components.
Rather, outside plant fiber optic cables are spliced at the customer premises within a splicing closure. The cables are then routed to optical interconnection units where individual fibers are terminated at optical connectors. Since there is a limited amount of space in a utility room, it is desirable to have a splicing system that is small enough to fit within the interconnection unit, which would reduce costs and space associated with using separate splices.
Moreover, the present splice trays that are available in the industry do not provide a strain relief mechanism for the fibers or a protective covering. Therefore, there is a need for an optical fiber splice tray suitable for use in a closure that provides greater organizational capabilities and protection against undesirable external forces.